


Take Me

by Ravenkookie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Porn, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to a halloween college party at Mike's house and Eddie's costume may be a little too tempting for a horny alpha to keep to himself.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Take Me

It was Halloween and Richie and Eddie had just arrived at the most popular house party that was taking place that night. Richie followed his mate through the door, not being able to help the occasional glances at his oh so perfect ass. Eddie was wearing a skin tight black cat costume that showed off his ass so nicely, Richie already knew he’d be fighting off other alphas the whole night.

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it!” Mike greeted them once they got inside. Mike was the owner of the house (mansion was more like it) who Eddie happened to be friends with which granted them access to this high class party. He was an omega like Eddie, yet surprisingly he didn’t have a mate yet, despite being the most sought after omega in their college.

Eddie gave him a hug while Richie gave a polite smile and nod. He could already hear the bass of the music booming from somewhere in the house, the vibrations rocking through the walls and floor. As soon as Eddie stepped back from the hug, Richie automatically slid his arm protectively around his waist. They were about to walk into a room full of people and Eddie needed to be as close to him as possible to make it known to everyone that he was taken.

Once they walked past Mike, all they had to do was follow the music which led them down a set of stairs to a colorfully lit area full of people dancing, talking, drinking, making out and so on. Richie instinctively drew Eddie closer as they made their way through the crowd, looking for their friends. It honestly felt like a legit club given the atmosphere with a full on bar and DJ, but Mike was the kind of rich kid that could add any room he wanted to the house and be able to go all out with it too. After a fair amount of searching, Eddie spotted their friend group and pulled Richie over to the table they were seated at.

“Daaaamn, you guys look hot!” Stan exclaims as soon as they reached the table. Eddie smiles at the compliment as they sit down at one end of the curved booth, everyone scooching over to make room.

“Thanks Stan, you look…” He pauses for a moment while looking him up and down. He was wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume while his alpha, Bill, appeared to be the Big Bad Wolf. “Interesting? Did you lose a bet or something?” Eddie asks with a laugh. Stan pretends to look offended, bringing his hand to his chest.

“I thought I looked like a pretty girl.” He pouts, giving Eddie sad eyes before breaking into laughter, the rest of the table joining in. “Well I didn’t lose a bet, but Bill forced me into this thing because he really wanted to see me in a dress and he also wanted to be able to dress up as a wolf. And having ‘couple costumes’ was required so this was the result.” He playfully rolls his eyes, earning a cocky smirk from Bill for being able to get his way.

“I’m guessing Richie made you wear that cat outfit too, huh?” Stan asks, glancing at Richie. Eddie blushes because yes, Richie recommended the outfit, but he loved being a sexy kitten for his alpha; and not just on Halloween.

“The costume was a mutual want,” Richie says with a smirk directed towards Eddie, which only makes him blush more.

“AnYwAy, I’m gonna go get us some drinks.” Eddie says, getting up to avoid his embarrassment.

“Not alone, you’re not.” Richie grabs his wrist, but Stan puts a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine, Richie. The bar is close and he can do things on his own cause he’s a big boy.” Stan gives Eddie an encouraging smile while Richie sighs, sliding down in his seat a bit. Eddie leans down to give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before heading off to the bar.

He pushes his way back through the crowd of people, the long white bar table soon coming into view. A lot of people are seated at stools along the bar while the bartenders are constantly back and forth between mixing drinks and serving them. He walks up to the bar, feeling confident in his costume, and leans on the table while he waits for assistance. After only a minute, one of the bartenders walks over to him.

“Hello, what can I get for you?” the man says with a bright smile.

“Hi, can I get a White Russian and strawberry daiquiri please?” The man nods and goes to get the needed items for the drinks. Eddie looks around at all of the alcohol lined up nicely on the shelves, admiring the organization and aesthetic of it. He would have made a good bartender.

“What’s a little omega like you doing here all alone?” Eddie hears a deep unfamiliar voice all of a sudden very close to his ear. He turns his head to find a pretty well known senior named Patrick. Patrick is an alpha who has a pretty long reputation of always trying to pick up omegas whether they have a mate or not. From what Eddie could tell, Patrick was already drunk, which didn’t create the best situation for the omega to be in.

“I’m not alone… my mate is here, sitting at a table not too far away.” Eddie tries to confidently talk to the larger alpha, but he’s nervous on the inside and his scent easily gives that away.

“Is that so…?” Patrick moves closer and runs his hand down the omegas back, stopping at his ass and giving it a nice squeeze. “You know, you can’t just show off a beautiful ass like that without people wanting to touch it.” Patrick’s low, sly voice sends shivers down Eddie’s spine as he quickly turns around so that his ass was no longer accessible.

“Don’t touch me.” Eddie says firmly although his breath is shaky. He was really wishing he had let Richie come with him at that moment. Of course, since Patrick was drunk and currently only thinking in regards to lust, he steps in front of Eddie, putting his hands on the counter on either side of him, trapping him there. He leans forward, deeply inhaling the scent emitted from Eddie’s neck. His nose was touching his skin and his mouth was dangerously close.

“Mmmm, you have such a beautiful scent. Like oranges and vanilla.”

“P-Patrick… stop.” He tries to push him away, but the alpha was much stronger and didn’t budge an inch. Patrick only pressed himself closer to the omega and started placing rough kisses on his neck. Eddie started to panic, his breathing getting faster as he tried to think of what to do.

 _Richie, please help me_. He used his mating call to communicate with his alpha non-verbally, sending him that special message that only he could hear.

At the table, Richie was impatiently tapping his fingers on the table, wondering what was taking Eddie so long. He was getting worried and was about to get up to go check on him when he heard Eddie’s voice run through his head. He immediately shot out of his seat, making his way directly to the bar without caring who he pushed out of the way to get there.

The second he saw a stranger on top of his mate, his eyes turned red and he immediately got tunnel vision. Everything seemed blurry except for the two people in front of him which were as clear as day. It only took him a few long strides to reach the two and as soon as he did, he grabbed the collar of the stranger, ripping him off of Eddie. Richie pulled the man so hard, unexpectedly, that the man almost fell to the floor, barely catching himself on one of the stools.

“Don’t fucking touch my mate,” Richie growled, his hands squeezed so tightly in fists that his knuckles were white. Even Patrick knew that Richie was not an alpha to mess with and if he had known that he was Eddie’s mate, he most likely would have left him alone.

Patrick quickly got up and left, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he’d most likely get sucker punched in the jaw. Richie quickly ran up to Eddie, his eyes fading back to brown as he worriedly looked him up and down.

“Are you okay baby? Did he hurt you? Where did he touch you? I knew I should have came with you…” As he inspects Eddie closer, he notices the hickeys left on his neck and a strong unfamiliar scent hits his nose, making him repulsively turn his head away. He lets out a low growl, clenching his jaw.

“He fucking left his scent on you, that bastard.” He was so pissed, his fists were still clenched and he really wished Patrick was still there to punch so he could let out his anger.

“I-I’m o-okay…” Eddie says shakily. “I’m just glad you’re here.” He suddenly throws his arms around Richie, finally being able to snap out of the paralyzed state he was in and pulls him close, nuzzling his face into his neck to try and calm himself down. The familiar smell of pine trees and cinnamon fills his nose, letting him breathe a bit easier.

Eddie’s warm embrace allows Richie to relax slightly, his anger turning down just a notch. Richie wraps his arms tightly around his omega, rubbing his neck slowly against Eddie’s scent gland as he nuzzles against him to try and mask the scent of the other alpha with his own. He should have scented him earlier to protect him from these kinds of encounters, but dumbass drunks like Patrick wouldn’t have respected that anyway.

“I love you so much… I promise I won’t go alone again in places like this,” Eddie says softly into Richie’s neck; almost too soft for him to hear with the music, but still loud enough. He reluctantly pulls back when he hears two clinks of glasses being placed behind him, turning around to grab them.

“I got you a White Russian,” Eddie says as he hands Richie the drink before placing some cash on the table for the bartender.

“My favorite, thank you.” A small smile finally appears on his face. Eddie is okay and right by his side and he won’t let anyone touch him again as long as he can help it. They take their drinks back to the table and sit in their previous spots in the booth, everyone’s eyes immediately landing on them when they arrive.

“What happened??” Eddie’s best friend and a fellow omega, Bev asks, concerned. The last thing everyone saw was Richie burst out of his seat and storm away, which obviously left everyone worried and confused.

“Eddie was sexually harassed at the bar since I wasn’t there.” His jaw clenches again as he sends a glare towards Stan, since he was the one who convinced him not to go. Stan looks down, feeling bad now that he kept Richie at the booth.

“Oh my god, what!? Who? How?” Bev’s eyes widen when she hears the news, noticing the marks on his neck and starting to get angry herself.

“Guys, I’m okay…” Eddie says, looking down to avoid all the stares and energy directed his way. “It was that popular senior, Patrick, that’s always hitting on omegas… he just… started touching me and kissing on me and… I was too weak to do anything about it…” He turns his head into Richie, ashamed and embarrassed for being such a weak omega. Bev reaches across the table to squeeze his hand, feeling terrible that he had to experience that alone.

“Eddie… don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault that he did that. It doesn’t matter how strong you are or what you’re wearing; that doesn’t give anyone the right to touch you without consent.” Eddie sighs, squeezing her hand back before looking back up to find everyone giving him empathetic stares.

“Let’s just talk about something else, okay?” Eddie asks, pulling back his hand to take a sip of his drink. If he gets drunk enough, everything will just be fun, right?

Ben is the first one to speak up and change the topic.

“Have any of you guys ever been to this house before? This is honestly the biggest club I’ve been to and we’re not even _at a club._ I swear this one house has every place you would want to go inside of it. I was upstairs earlier and saw a movie theater, restaurant, and a gym. And the pOOL,” he says, shaking his head in amazement, “is the craziest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“I’m actually friends with the owner.” Eddie says with a smile, once again feeling like he has some power.

“Wait, really!?” Ben looks surprised, along with Stan and Bill.

“You never told us that!” Stan exclaims, his mouth hanging open. “I don’t even know who the owner is. I’m just here because one of my classmates invited me. Who even is it?”

“It’s Mike. I know you guys all know of him.”

“Mike? I’m not surprised. I always thought he would have a mansion. I mean, why else would every alpha on campus be after him. They only want him for his money.” Stan leans back in his seat, shaking his head while Bill mindlessly plays with his hair.

“I mean, I agree. I always thought he would have a mansion, but still, this is _crazy_.” Ben still couldn’t get over the astonishing characteristics of the house, but honestly, who could blame him. Most people have never actually been in a house like this.

“You should introduce us to him at some point,” Bev says with a suggestive eyebrow raise, knowing everyone would love to meet the mansion king so they could try and make a good impression on him in order to get mansion benefits.

“Nooo, you guys just want to make friends so you can hang out here more often. That’s not a reason to start talking to someone.” Eddie wags his finger at everyone like a mother trying to teach her kids when something’s wrong. Everyone pouts except Bill who couldn’t seem to care less. He was too busy with Stan’s hair.

Bill soon gets up, pulling Stan up with him and informs everyone that they were going to go to the dance floor. Stan happily follows along and tries to wave at everyone while he’s being pulled into the crowd, laughing as he almost trips from looking back before he disappears into the sea of people.

By this time Richie and Eddie had finished their drinks and were ready for seconds. Richie was just sucking on the ice in his glass when Eddie nudged him.

“Hey, you wanna get more?” he asks, lifting his empty glass. Richie nods before getting up with Eddie to walk back over to the bar. The dance floor looked fun and they were playing some good music that made Richie want to pull Eddie onto the floor to have a good time. He followed Eddie to the bar anyway, knowing more drinks would make things more fun for the both of them since it always brought out their carefree side. Well that’s how it was for Eddie at least. Richie was typically carefree while Eddie was more shy when they went out. The alcohol just made Richie more flirty and horny than he usually was.

“Another daiquiri and White Russian please,” Eddie says with a smile as he pushes their glasses towards the bartender. He takes a seat on one of the stools and spins around so he's facing Richie, looking up at his beautiful face, or at least the part of it that could be seen. Richie’s costume was based off a manga character that Eddie was obsessed with so he wore a masquerade-like mask that was half black and half white and covered half his face along with a dark button up shirt that had _many_ of the buttons unbuttoned and tight black leather pants. His hair was slightly messy in that sexy bad boy kind of way and he was honestly probably the sexiest man in the room.

Eddie scans him up and down, really taking in his perfection, from his full lips to his toned chest to his muscular thighs, every part of him making the omega want him in every way possible. Richie notices his gaze and steps in between his legs, trailing a finger down his jawline before hooking it under his chin to make him look back up into his eyes. His eyes shimmered in the colorful lights and he had a small smirk on his lips as he looked down at his mate who was now biting his lip at the alpha’s sexy gaze.

Richie leans down, resting one hand on the bar table as he presses his lips to Eddie’s, the taste of alcohol infused strawberries filling his senses. Eddie had been missing his soft lips and wished he could kiss them all the time. Their lips fit together so well and for Eddie, it felt as if he was kissing a pair of heavenly clouds. He reaches out to grab Richie’s hips, pulling him closer as he runs his tongue across his bottom lip. Richie runs his fingers into his hair and tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss, his tongue easily winning dominance over Eddie’s.

Unfortunately, their kiss couldn't last too long since the clinks of their glasses on the counter interrupted their make out session. Richie pulls back first, his breathing faster than before, but he keeps his dark eyes locked on Eddie’s for a few seconds before reaching back to grab his drink. He slowly stands up straight again, taking a sip of his drink while keeping his eyes locked on Eddie who was very needy at the moment and wanted more of Richie and his sweet lips.

"Why did I choose that outfit for you..." Eddie breathes out, grabbing his drink before standing up. "You're so damn hot and you haven't even done anything." Richie only smirks, unbuttoning even another button before shooting a wink at Eddie. He turns to walk back to their table and all Eddie could do was follow, frustrated that his boyfriend was ridiculously sexy and decided to only tease him about it.

When they get back to the table, Ben and Bev were the only ones left and they were busy making out so they decided to not bother them and walk over to the DJ. Señorita was currently playing and almost every couple on the dance floor was grinding on each other. Eddie wanted to take Richie on the floor and do just that, but they had drinks they needed to finish first so they stood on the side lines, swaying their heads to the music as they slowly got drunk.

\---

A few drinks later, once they were both very much feeling the effects of the alcohol, Richie finally pulls Eddie onto the dance floor. His brain is overwhelmed with the tingly sensation in his head and the loudness of the music which kind of puts him in a dazed state where everything seems more noticeable, but at the same time fuzzy and mixed together.

Earned It by The Weeknd was blaring from the speakers as Richie grabbed Eddie by the waist, pulling him closer. His scent mixed with his strawberry breath was a wonderful smell that completely filled the alpha's senses, adding to the soft, warm, fuzzy feeling in his head. Richie could only focus on that feeling as he swayed his hips to the beat, his hands running up and down Eddie’s sides before smoothly sliding down to his ass. 

Eddie slides his hands up Richie’s toned chest, keeping one hand against the bare skin that was showing while the other snakes around his neck. His fingertips gently play with the hair at the nape of his neck while his hips move rather sinfully to the song.

_Cause girl you’re perfect_

_You’re always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_Cause girl you earned it_

Richie leans his forehead against Eddie’s, looking deeply into his eyes as he mouths the words of the song. His gaze only adds on to the heat the omega's feeling from the alcohol and the crowded space along with the tight black outfit he's wearing. He bites his lip as he stares into Richie’s dark eyes, purposely rolling his hips against his mates to make him want him even more.

Richie lets out a soft moan at his teasing actions, squeezing his ass in return, which causes him to arch his back into him more. Their lips were only centimeters apart and it was clear that they both very much wanted to kiss each other, but Richie ended up taking charge first like usual. He couldn't help but capture his omega's lips in a passionate kiss. His close proximity and teasing hips were too much for Richie in this state and all that was on his mind was Eddie and his body.

Eddie trails his fingers down Richie’s chest while kissing him hungrily, letting the alpha's tongue dominate his mouth. He lets out a small whimper at the friction he was creating, simultaneously driving Richie crazy. In his drunken mind, everything Eddie did felt even better than usual, the alcohol heightening his sense of touch. He didn't really focus on anything else aside from every place Eddie’s body came in contact with his own. The fingers in his hair and on his chest, the friction against his crotch, the soft lips along with the taste of strawberries on his tongue; it was overwhelming and there were so many things he wanted to do right then and there until all the feelings stopped at once.

His eyes opened quickly, confused as to why Eddie was no longer against him. Once he comes back to his other senses besides touch, he can see more clearly what's going on in front of him. Eddie had turned around after getting a tap on the shoulder from Bev, just after the song had ended. A more upbeat party song came through the speakers, Don’t Trust Me by 3OH!3, which automatically changed the mood, but that didn't mean Richie didn't still want Eddie’s lips on his.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come dance with me for a bit?” Bev yelled over the music. “Ben disappeared on me and I’m loneeeeeeely.” She grabs Eddie’s hand, trying to pull him over to dance with her. Eddie looks over his shoulder at Richie as he’s being dragged away, yelling that he’ll be back soon before he disappears into the crowd.

Richie huffs, unwillingly letting his boyfriend go dance with his best friend, but knowing he had to let him go. “You better be back soon,” he mumbles under his breath.

He walks back to the table and sits down with a sigh that makes Bill and Stan look over at him.

“Where’s Eddie?” Stan asks, all cuddled into Bill’s chest.

“Off dancing with Bev,” Richie says saltily.

“Why isn’t she with Ben?”

“He disappeared on her I guess.” Richie looks out into the crowd of bodies with crossed arms and catches a glimpse of Bev with her hands on Eddie’s hips while his arms are up in the air, swaying his hips side to side with a smile on his face. It doesn’t matter that Bev has a boyfriend; Richie is still jealous that her hands are on his mate instead of hers. But he can’t walk over there and take him back because they’re just friends and Bev is drunk. So what solves jealousy? Alcohol.

He gets up and walks back over to the bar, ordering another drink.

The more time that passes, the more drunk he gets and the more drunk he gets, the hornier he gets. So by the time Eddie sits next to him at the bar after about an hour of being out on the dance floor, all Richie can think about is how sexy his boyfriend is. Bev, who?

He notices someone sit on the stool next to him and turns his head to see Eddie.

“Hey babyyyyyy.” Richie lights up and looks Eddie up and down with a kind of dazed and lustful drunk gaze before scooching closer to him. He slides his hand in between his legs, rubbing his upper thigh and leans in right next to his ear so he could hear his low voice over the music.

“I wanna fuck you so bad, kitten… I’ve been thinking about it all night.” He dips his head down the slightest and places an open mouthed kiss on Eddie’s neck, letting his tongue slowly slide over his skin. Eddie’s breath hitches, not expecting so much attention from his alpha when he returned. He lets out a soft mewl and tilts his head more to the side to let Richie create more hickeys on his neck.

Maybe his goal the whole night was to get Richie to this point because drunk and horny Richie is hot as fuck, but Eddie just loves being a tease. He puts his hand on Richie’s chest and gently pushes him away so he can stand up.

“Well, you’re gonna have to come get me then,” he says seductively before walking off towards the stairs, his cat tail swaying as he walks.

Richie immediately gets up and follows him, not being able to help but stare at his ass. Eddie leads him up the stairs, out of the club area, and continues up the next flight of stairs to where the bedrooms are. Since he’s been to Mike’s house and knows where things are, he walks into one of the guest bedrooms and lays down on the bed in a sexy pose right before Richie walks into the room. The alpha pauses as soon as he sees him and bites his lip, staring at him lustfully.

“Come get me, baby,” Eddie says in a sexy voice as he bats his eyelashes at the alpha. Richie doesn’t need to be asked twice and walks right over to him, pinning him down to the bed and moving on top of him. He stares intensely into the omega’s eyes, but Eddie gives him a teasing, sultry stare right back.

“I’m all yours baby. You can do whatever you want with me,” the omega says with a smirk, receiving a low growl from Richie.

“Fuck,” Richie whispers, his grip on Eddie’s wrists tightening. His lips crash into Eddie’s, kissing him roughly and passionately. His tongue slips through his lips, exploring every inch of his mouth that tastes so sweet. Eddie moans into his mouth, only turning Richie on more. He maneuvers his grip so he’s holding onto Eddie’s wrists with one hand and trails his other hand down his chest, unzipping his faux leather cat suit.

Underneath, Eddie is wearing his black lace panties that Richie had bought him a while back. As mentioned before, Richie loves kitten Eddie and role-play is a big turn on for him. He smirks at the panties, running his fingertips down the omega’s stomach and leaning down to pepper his chest with kisses and love bites. Eddie’s body was so damn sexy and Richie loved looking, touching, and marking every inch of it.

“Mmm, mark me all over baby,” Eddie purrs, lifting his knee up to rub against the alpha’s crotch. Richie moans in response, biting down on Eddie’s collarbone, causing him to squirm. The omega tugs against Richie’s grasp, wanting to touch him and undress him, but the alpha doesn’t let up on his grip.

“You better be careful with your movements, kitten. Don’t forget who’s in control.” Richie pulls the costume off the rest of the way, leaving Eddie in the revealing panties. Eddie was already hard for him and the tip of his cock was peeking out through the thin material.

“Keep your hands above your head,” Richie demands as he trails his hands down the omega’s body. He takes a moment to give Eddie’s nipples some attention, rubbing and squeezing them into hard nubs before making his way down to his straining cock. He lightly runs his fingertips over the bulge as he stares down at the omega, who’s digging his nails into his palms and biting his lip to keep from moving. Richie licks his lips and removes his mask so it doesn’t get in the way. He keeps eye contact with Eddie as he slowly pulls down the panties and leans down to lick teasingly up his length. Eddie can’t seem to pull his eyes away from the sight as he lets out a small whimper at Richie’s actions. He watches the alpha swirl his tongue around his dick and over the tip like it was a popsicle.

“Richie,” he moans, clenching his fists hard. The alpha just smirks, taking his time with his licks, sometimes peppering kisses over the omega’s length too. He wanted to see Eddie squirm and beg for him. With the amount of teasing the omega does, it’s only fair to do it back. But Eddie doesn’t like when Richie’s a tease. He just wants to get his way. But he has to learn that he can’t always get his way.

“Richie, please,” Eddie groans, the please coming out strained. “Please, I need your mouth on me, fuck,” he whimpers in desperation. He’s using all the power he has to keep his hands in place and not buck his hips.

“Well you _have_ been a good boy…” Richie considers as he unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off and leaving him in his tight leather pants. Eddie almost reaches out to touch him, but refrains himself just in time. He doesn’t want to get punished tonight; he would just really like to get his dick sucked.

Richie suddenly leans down and decides to deep-throat him right off the bat, making Eddie squeal and bite his hand to stay quiet. Muffled moans escape his lips as Richie starts to bob his head up and down, Eddie’s dick hitting the back of his throat each time. A fun fact about Richie is that he has no gag reflex which makes him the god of giving blowjobs.

“Fuck,” Eddie says in a high pitched whimper, his back arching off the mattress. Richie starts sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing out as he moves up and down and Eddie’s moans become more frequent and high pitched as he does so. Eddie bucks his hips subconsciously, not being able to stay still, but Richie’s hands shoot up to grab his hips, pushing them firmly back down onto the mattress. Eddie whimpers and squirms, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. His eyes are screwed shut and he’s gripping at the headboard since the indents his nails were creating in his palms were really starting to hurt.

Richie could tell that Eddie was close by the way his cock was twitching and how much he was squirming so he pulls off, not wanting him to cum just yet. He still needed to fuck him senseless.

Eddie whimpers at the loss of contact, looking up at Richie as he crawls over him. Richie stares down at him with a lustful gaze, deciding to lean down and bite his lip teasingly before pulling back again. He leans all the way back on his knees to unzip his jeans and push them down along with his boxers while Eddie’s left staring at him with want. Eddie’s eyes flick down to his boner, his tongue automatically sticking out and licking over his bottom lip at the sight of how hard Richie is for him.

“See what you do baby boy? See how hard you make me?” Richie slowly leans down again so he’s hovering over the omega’s lips as he lightly trails his hand down his side. “Being so sexy in that cat costume… and the way you tease…” Richie closes his for a moment and bites his lip, trying to contain his strong lust and instinct to immediately fuck Eddie senseless.

Eddie squirms underneath him, looking up at him through lidded eyes as he fidgets with his hands, his breath hitching at the alpha’s words. His lust was almost as strong as Richie’s at this point; even though he wasn’t waiting at the bar getting hornier every minute that passed, Richie had still been looking hot as fuck all night and Eddie had wanted more from him ever since he kissed him at the bar.

Eddie bucks his hips up to try and get some friction and moans when he rubs against Richie’s dick, feeling just how hard he is. Richie’s eyes open at that and Eddie’s met with a hungry stare of newly red eyes. He gulps, knowing red eyes means no holding back and suddenly Richie’s hand is back on his wrists, holding them tight as he pushes in without warning. Eddie’s eyes fly open wide as he gasps at the feeling, a shaky moan coming out after.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, kitten,” Richie moans, his other hand gripping Eddie’s hip tightly. He pulls back and snaps his hips forward again, starting to thrust at a consistent pace as he breathes hotly over Eddie’s lips. Eddie’s head tilts back from the pleasure, his lips coming into contact with Richie’s in the process as he moans against them, causing the alpha to take his bottom lip between his teeth and suck on it.

“Ahh- ahhh…” Eddie moans as his eyes flutter closed, his back arching up off the bed. Richie’s hand travels up to his waist and he starts to kiss him more hungrily as he picks up his pace, not being able to contain the low groan that falls from his lips. His tongue slips into Eddie’s mouth, swirling with his and taking control, but Eddie is barely able to focus on the kiss from the amount of pleasure. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to keep up, but the moans overtake his ability to kiss and his jaw just goes slack as he lets his moans tumble into Richie’s mouth.

Richie notices his inability to kiss and smirks against his lips before trailing his kisses down Eddie’s neck, greedily sucking on the soft skin as he slams into him roughly. He finally lets go of Eddie’s wrists so he can trail his hand down to his face, grabbing hold of his jaw as he slips his thumb into his mouth.

“That’s right baby, let me hear those moans… let everyone know that you’re mine,” Richie says into Eddie’s ear as he rams into his prostate. Eddie suddenly lets out a louder moan, reaching up to grip onto Richie’s back, his nails digging into his skin as he lets his tongue move automatically over Richie’s thumb. Richie only pushes his thumb deeper, pressing down on Eddie’s tongue and gripping his jaw more firmly, the pleasure getting to his head and making him rougher with his movements.

“Louder. Scream for me baby.” Richie smirks, angling himself so he directly hits Eddie’s prostate with every hard thrust. He takes his thumb out of Eddie’s mouth to allow him to moan easier, only to wrap his fingers around his throat instead.

“Fuck!” Eddie moans loudly before sharply inhaling, throwing his head back as his eyebrows furrow harder. “Richie… ahhh~!“ His legs bend back farther towards him as his body squirms in pleasure, precum leaking from his tip. His moans get higher pitched and more consistent as Richie keeps up the hard and fast pace to his prostate, his head so clouded with pleasure that all he can do is pant and moan.

“Sh-hit…” Richie moans breathily. “God, you feel so good.” He closes his eyes for a moment, the feeling clouding his head too as he feels himself getting close. His grip on Eddie’s neck tightens the closer he gets until it gives the omega that high dizzy feeling that he loves. Eddie’s eyes roll back in his head as his moans turn to strained whimpers from the grip on his throat, his nails blindly scratching down Richie’s back.

“Mmm, I’m close kitten,” Richie moans out, not letting up on his speed or roughness and he can tell Eddie is too by the way his cock twitches and legs shake. Without being able to say anything, Eddie suddenly cums hard, the hot liquid shooting up onto his chest as broken moans fall from his lips. Eddie’s moans only bring Richie closer and his hips stutter after a few more thrusts, cumming deep inside of the omega with a low groan, his jaw hanging slack as he hangs his head down.

“Fuck…” he breathes out, panting hard as he finally lets go of Eddie’s neck, causing the omega to take in even quicker breaths as the oxygen flows back into his brain. Eddie’s hands fall back to his side and his eyes close as he tries to catch his breath, his head fuzzy with pleasure.

Richie reaches up to push a strand of hair back from Eddie’s face, his fingers softly combing through the side of Eddie’s hair after he pulls out. Eddie’s eyes slowly flutter open at the gesture, looking up at Richie with a relaxed expression just as he leans down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Mmh…” Eddie hums softly, his eyes following Richie as he leans down further and licks the cum up off his chest before rolling off of him and pulling him close. Eddie rolls with the motion, turning into him and curling up into his chest, tiredness quickly consuming him.

“You did so good for me, baby,” Richie says softly, kissing Eddie’s forehead as he gently runs his fingers through his hair. A soft smile appears on Eddie’s face and he kisses Richie’s chest in response as his eyes flutter close.

“Get some sleep. I love you.” Richie kisses the top of his head before pulling the blanket up over them and wrapping his arm protectively around Eddie’s waist. In only a few minutes, Eddie’s fast asleep in the warmth and comfort of his alpha’s arms.


End file.
